The present disclosure relates to an elevator system, and more particularly, to a notice system of the elevator system.
Elevator systems may include multiple elevator gates serving multiple floors of a building. Each gate may be associated with a hoistway that may contain at least one elevator car traveling between floors. Control systems of the elevator system strive to achieve optimal performance in getting passengers swiftly and efficiently to their destinations. However, current displays and call buttons may be confusing to some passengers and/or do not always provide a passenger with all the information one may like to have. It is desirable to provide programmable displays near landing doors and/or inside an elevator car that offer passengers an enhanced and/or unique elevator experience.